ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Exhibition Arena
This is the Death Exhibition Arena! Here challengers can take on opponents appearing one after another each just as powerful or more so than the last. The rules follow below: * A Challenger must challenge this arena personally and has the option to bring 1 ally with them. * The opponent's are randomly selected from the available Races and have a rare chance to be a Boss Character from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super series. * Enemies are always five levels higher than the initial challenger. Enemies will begin with basic gear (Combat Gloves/Energy Gloves, Armored Uniform, and a random weapon). * Enemies will come in waves of 1v1 for the first ten battles and another fighter will appear on the opposing team every ten battles. * Challengers will earn EXP equal to half of the opponent's Health upon defeating them and have a chance to earn a healing item after each battle. * Upon a battle's victory the challenger may halt the battle process and exit the arena with their current progress ready when they return. * Challengers may only challenge the Arena once every two weeks. Battle Arena Toko * Health: 1,214,324 / 1,325,000 (25% Physical Damage Resistance) * Strength: 712 (1,032) (+25% Physical damage) * Speed: 541 (920) * Stamina: 1505/1625 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Time Patroller Uniform, Combat Gloves, 2x Health Cap, Mr. Rock (1 blade), Spirit Sword 'BRAVO' (acts as 2 blades) * Effects: +25% Damage Resistance, +70% speed, +25% Stamina, +25% Physical Damage, +45% Strength, Weapon Damage +40% * Demonic Will * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 * Blast 1: Naivety - (Debuff) Removes one active non racial ailment * Blast 2: Rock Soul - 20% to nullify ki attacks if hit by ki (lingering 2 opponents turns) * Blast 2: Rending Slash - speed +20% when attacking * Signature: Toko Logic Style - Bombshell Blade Blitz * Ultimate: Toko Logic Style - Relentless Ravager Rush * Signature Transformation: "This is the power of my SPIRIT!" Human * Health: 406,220.8/1,300,000 * Strength: 460 * Speed: 460 * Stamina: 2,333/2,500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Armored Uniform, Shotgun * Effects: +45% Physical Damage, +20% Ki Damage, +20% Arcane Damage, +20% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Dodon Ray * Blast 2: Kamehameha * Signature: Blasting Off * Ultimate: Final Explosion Fight to the Death! * Turn Order: Toko, Human * Toko steps into the arena and sizes up his enemy, "Human huh? I don't sense a terrible amount of power" Toko gives Shibo a playful bump "Lets go" he grins drawing his swords, he speeds up to the enemy and attacks with a flurry (10 triple slashes, 7 hit, 208,051.2 damage) * The human is cut and places the shotgun point blank at Toko's chest before firing and launching him away. They continue to fire and rush around the battlefield launching shot after shot at Toko (10 Gunshots, 4 hit, 17,664 damage). * Toko, hit by the first few by surprise regains himself and catches most of the rest, he drops them and grins "Heh" before the bullets even hit the ground Toko has full body collided with the human sending him flying, he then leaps after him giving him a brutal hurricane of slashes, with the final one smashing him into the ground. (10 triple slashes, 8 hit, 237,772.8 damage) * The human is cut by the blades but manages to recover just long enough to fire a blast in Toko's face to keep him at bay. He then charges Toko and dodges some retaliation by firing the gun multiple times in succession before shooting him once again in the face to get him away (10 Gunshots, 5 hit, 22,080 damage). * "I think... If you just maybe keep shooting at me this might start to bruise..." Toko yawns then hurls a blade at the man, ending his attack, Toko dashes up, catches the blade before it falls and begins rapidly jabbing at the man (10 triple slashes, 8 hit, 237,772.8) * The human catches the last attack by grabbing Toko's wrist and shooting him back tossing one of the swords away and slamming into him with his shoulder before firing the weapon another few times and then dashing away (10 Gunshots, 2 hit, 8,832). * "You just won't lose huh? Lets see then KAIO-KEN X50!" Toko blazes into red aura he appears before the enemy and unleashes his assault powering through until the red aura can no longer be sustained. (Kaio Ken x50, 9 triple slashes, 5 hit, 210,182.4 damage) * The human is pushed back from the attack but they smile as the rush forward and fire off the shotgun a few times before kicking Toko into the air and firing the shotgun against his chin and tosses him down before charging up a shot and launching it at Toko (Blasting Off, Hit), and then launches a few more shots after Toko (9 Gunshots, all miss, 62,100 damage). Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds